


Use Me

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: You and Chrollo are on a mission when he gets hit with a manipulator's sex pollen hatsu.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 334





	Use Me

The mission was going as smoothly as you had hoped. 

Thanks to the intel Shal and Paku provided, you and Chrollo had managed to infiltrate the party (with you posing as his date), case the main floor (while you tried to ignore his hand at the small of your back), and slip away to the (for another twenty minutes) unguarded second floor to the room with the hidden vault. You watch as your danchou moves quick, clever hands over the lock, picking it in no time at all. He glances back at you as the door opens, a small smile playing across his calm features. Did he catch you staring? You break eye contact quickly, turning to scan the room the two of you are in. The door is still shut and locked. It looks like a sitting room. Not exactly where you would think to put a hidden vault, but you suppose that’s the point of hiding the vault, right?

The creak of the vault door breaks the silence and your train of thought, drawing your attention back to your boss and the task at hand. You watch as Chrollo reaches into the vault, drawing out the tome the two of you had come to steal (though any in the Troupe would have accompanied your danchou if he had asked, you were the only one actually interested enough in the target to volunteer), and gently places it into the messenger bag he brought for the occasion. Closing the vault, Chrollo stands, releasing a breath with the motion. His eyes lock on yours, and you feel your heart skip. _Need to stop crushing on your boss. He wouldn’t date a spider leg anyway._ You mentally chide yourself, but you know you can’t help it. From the moment he invited you to join the spider, you had done little but imagine your boss pressing those full lips to your neck, running those nimble fingers over your curves, grinding his hips against yours… 

“Convenient of them to make it so easy for us. Let’s go.” Chrollo interrupted your increasingly guilty thoughts, striding toward the door. 

You follow, only a step behind, as he picks up his suit jacket from where it is folded over the back of a chair, draping it over his arm to conceal the bag.

“Danchou, let me go first. I’m supposed to be guarding you, remember?” You suggest, half teasing. He shoots you an amused look, standing to the side of the door with an “after you” motion. Though your nen is more suited to heavy hits and you are supposed to be along as a bodyguard, there is no question as to who was actually stronger between you and the specialist. Just one more thing you find so irresistible about him.

Before you can open the door, it opens itself. Violently. In the doorway is a mountain of a man, glowering down at the two of you. In an instant, you know two things. One, this has to be the enhancer Shal and Paku warned you about, and two…two, he knew you were up to no good. There would be no talking your way out of this. 

Leaping forward and readying your nen, you push the giant out into the hallway, thankful there is only one other person there. Less thankful that the other, smaller figure is obviously the other nen user tasked with guarding the vault. From the intel, this one is a manipulator, and before you can move to block him, he slips past you through the door. Danchou should be fine on his own. You focus back on the large man you’re fighting. You make every blow count, and dispatch him as quickly and quietly as you are able. Size difference notwithstanding, there’s a reason you’re qualified to be a part of the Troupe. 

Brushing yourself off, you walk back into the sitting room to check on your boss. Your concern is unfounded, however, as you walk in to find Chrollo pulling an expensive looking pen out of the back of the man’s skull while the last trails of a shimmery pink mist hovering above him dissipate into the air.

“Are you okay, Danchou?” You look him over as you ask, but he doesn’t even look as though he was fighting. His hair falls perfectly over the cloth concealing his forehead tattoo, in a way that you know was carefully styled to appear messy and effortless. He even managed to not get blood on his shirt. 

“Yeah. I’m alright. We should be gone before they find the bodies.” He bends over to retrieve his dropped suit jacket and bag, and as he stands, you watch as his cold grey eyes drag over your body. Assessing, you figure. He didn’t ask if you were okay, but you suppose he can see for himself. You’re standing. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing too bad. Your dress, however…there will be no saving it. You sigh. 

“Shall we?” You give him a small smile and offer your arm (jokingly, you insist to yourself), which he takes, arranging you by his side in a way that would seem more natural to the upper-class guests at the party downstairs. Before you step through the door to the first floor, Chrollo turns you, gently tucking several errant strands back into your updo. Your breath hitches at the intimate touch, and for a second, you think you see a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. That’s…weird. You pay closer attention to your boss as you move through the throngs of people to the entrance, and retrieve his car from the valet. By this point, a light sheen of sweat is dampening the edges of Chrollo’s head band, and his eyes have a slightly glazed look. When the valet brings the car, Chrollo slips into the passenger seat without a word. Chrollo always drives, unless it’s an emergency. You start to actually worry.

Chrollo has his sweaty hairband removed before you even make it around to the driver seat. As you buckle up and put the car in gear, you watch out of the corner of your eye as he loosens, then removes his tie. Then unbuttons the top button on his shirt. Then another. 

“Danchou?” Your voice stops him before he unfastens a third button. Instead, he raises his gaze to you, and though you can’t meet it without risking driving off the road, you can’t help but feel an intensity that isn’t usually there. You take his attention as response enough to continue.

“Did the manipulator manage to use his nen on you before you killed him?” Shal and Paku hadn’t gotten any details about the manipulator’s specific hatsu, but Chrollo was acting very strangely. The effects of a manipulator’s nen, stronger in death, could certainly account for that. Your voicing it, however, seemed to make it easier for your boss to compartmentalize.

“I’m not sure. If his hatsu was the mist…I may have breathed some.” 

“Oh. Damn. Let’s get you back to the hotel before whatever the full effects are kick in.” You drove faster. 

…..

When you get back to the hotel, you carry Chrollo’s coat and bag while he walks slightly ahead of you, pacing silently through the hallways toward both of your rooms. While keeping an eye on your boss, whose control was slipping enough to have let his normally impeccable zetsu go, you frantically text Shalnark, hoping he might be able to dig up more information on the manipulator’s hatsu. 

When you reach the rooms, you slip a hand into the jacket you carry, pulling out Chrollo’s key card and opening his door. As you move to follow him in, he turns, putting a too-warm hand on your shoulder to block you. You regard him, confused.

“I…don’t think it would be a good idea.” His normally smooth voice is slightly husky. It’s the most he’s said since the car ride, but it only makes you frown. 

“Danchou. I’m not going back to my room until we figure out what that bastard did to you. So you can let me in, or I can sit in the hall all night. But I’d really prefer you let me in.”

Chrollo’s hand on your shoulder tenses as his eyes flash his irritation, before he shrugs. He runs his thumb across your clavicle before finally breaking eye contact with you, removing his hand from your shoulder and letting you pass before shutting and locking the door behind you.

You’re very weirded out by how expressive your boss is being. It’s almost the inverse of how he normally interacts with you. Generally, he will patiently explain everything, calmly speaking in his lovely voice for as long as he needs to, but never giving away how he feels about anything. Now…it’s almost like the manipulator’s hatsu made him more feral. Weird.

You follow Chrollo into the hotel room, watching as he unbuttons his dress shirt, tossing it onto a chair. He is shirtless often when among the spiders, and seems uncomfortably warm now. No big deal. You gulp. You’re worried about him, but it’s difficult to not be distracted by the way his muscles ripple as he restlessly moves around the room. His dress shoes and socks are next to go. At one point, you’re pretty sure he forgets you’re even there and starts to take off his belt, before stilling his hands. Finally, he gets two bottles of water out of the mini-fridge, tossing one to you and uncapping his own. He doesn’t sit, but leans on his elbows over the back of the chair across from you, settling his intense grey gaze on you at last. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here,” he takes a drink of water, thinking a moment as he swallows, “but I believe I know what was done to me. And what it will take to wear off.”

“Well, that’s good, right?” You look at Chrollo with hopeful eyes. It’s impressive to you that he was able to figure out what was happening to him while still under its influence.

“Not necessarily,” a wry smile tugs at his lips, “I’ll need to leave for the night.”

“Wait, why? You’re all sweaty and fidgety. Where are you going to go? I’ll bring you whatever you need.” You hope the desperation in your voice isn’t obvious. A part of you that cares for your boss way more than is entirely professional mostly just wanted him to stay put and safe while you take care of whatever needs doing to get him back to normal. 

Chrollo chuckles lowly, bringing the bottle of water to press against his feverish forehead. HIs eyes close as the chill eases the burning for a moment before he withdraws the bottle and opens his eyes, focusing on you once more.

“I doubt you want to bring me sex workers. And that’s what I need to make the manipulator’s hatsu run its course.” He maintains eye contact with you while you process his words. 

“Wha-oh? Oh. Oooooh,” you pause, eyes wide and focused on nothing in particular, just reacting with sudden understanding. Chrollo makes a neutral face and straightens from his leaning. He takes a step toward the door, fully expecting to be locking the door behind you, but you make no move to leave. He turns, raising an eyebrow in your direction. You snap back to focus on his eyes, his cautious expression. Your mind is made up. 

“Use me.” 

Chrollo takes a step toward you before stopping, certain he misheard. 

“You don’t-”

“Danchou,” you cut him off easily, tilting your chin up to meet his gaze “Use me.”

You stand decisively, facing your boss, and take a step toward him. It’s all the invitation he needs. 

Chrollo closes the remaining distance between you before you can open your mouth to continue trying to convince him. You let out a small, surprised noise as his lips find yours, claiming your mouth in a rough kiss. Chrollo nips your lower lip, demanding entrance, and you oblige, kissing him back passionately. His hands roam your figure, one settling at your hip as the other tangles in your hair, holding you in place as he continues plundering your mouth. You’ve gotten over your surprise and are starting to enjoy yourself when his grip tightens in your hair. He breaks the kiss, tilting your head back to give him access to your neck. Chrollo nips and sucks his way down your neck, pausing to give a harder bite over your pulse, sucking the sore point until you are sure you’ll have a bruise. He moves to get a better angle, and the evidence of his arousal brushes your thigh. Done being passive, you palm him through his pants, drawing a sharp breath from him. 

“Danchou…” you sigh, feeling his hips jolt, bucking into your hand. Chrollo lets out a groan that turns into a growl as you continue to stroke him through the layers of clothing. He ends his assault on your throat, leaning his head back, eyes closed in a moment of pleasure before he places both hands on your hips and directs you backwards until the backs of your thighs bump against the bed. He kisses you again, more gently this time, distracting you as he rips away what was left of your bloodstained and wrecked dress. You make a noise of protest, and Chrollo breaks the kiss, smirking.

“It was already a mess,” he says lowly, pressing his lips to your shoulder, “I’ll replace it.” 

It is more obvious to you now, the effects of the manipulator’s hatsu. Chrollo’s pupils are blown wide, and his breath fans rapid patches of warmth across your skin as he continues his exploration of your body. Your hands slip over his sides to his back, feeling his muscles tense as he roves his mouth over your clavicles. His own hands have started to shake as he reaches behind you to unhook your bra. After a moment of trying, he lets out a huff and straightens, leaning his forehead against yours and closing his eyes. 

“I need this to go faster. I hope you don’t mind,” his voice is shaky, but there is an undercurrent of command to his words, and one of desperation.

You reach back to unhook your own bra, and after a beat, you shimmy out of your underwear as well. _So much for a slow and romantic first time with your crush. Still,_ you think as you lay back on the bed, _at least he trusts you enough to do this for him._

Chrollo removes his pants and underwear in one motion, tossing them aside and turning back to you, stroking himself as he regards you with a lustful, stormy gaze. You eye him from where you’re laying, certain that the small amount of foreplay you just engaged in didn’t make you nearly wet enough to account for his size. Still, your boss palming his thick cock while giving you such a…needful look through his thick dark lashes is making a matching need begin to pool in your core. It had been less than a minute since he last touched you, but your skin feels starved for the sensation of his hands, his lips…

“Chrollo, please…” actually saying his name feels strange on your tongue, but you feel like now is as good a time as any to be a little less formal with your boss.

Obligingly, Chrollo climbs onto the bed, caging your body with his. He moves slowly, the effort to keep from ravaging you evident in the tension of his crawl. You’re grateful. You’re not exactly fragile, but you have little doubt he could easily break you if he truly lost control. It’s nice that he seems to care enough not to. 

You wrap your legs around his narrow, muscular waist, urging him to hurry up and take you. Chrollo leans down to kiss you as he sheathes himself inside you in one thrust. You were right, you’re not nearly wet enough for this. It hurts. You bite back a pained groan. He lets out a small gasp before beginning to thrust, and it seems his concern for you isn’t enough to grant you time to adjust to the sting of him stretching you. He’s bottoming out inside you with every thrust, and before long, the stinging subsides, replaced by a delicious building heat stoked by the pounding you’re receiving. Your hands move to his shoulders, holding on tight for support as he fucks you into the mattress.

Chrollo reaches a hand between the two of you, giving your neglected clit some attention. He rubs slow circles with his thumb, never slowing the harsh pumping of his hips. HIs eyes are locked on yours, the look on his face almost apologetic, but no less driven for it. He speeds up, a hitch in his breath as he seems to be nearing his end. Chrollo leans back down to kiss you again, and a particularly sharp thrust, combined with his persistent assault on your clit, tips you over the edge. Your hands tighten, digging your fingernails into his back as you come apart on his cock. He swallows your moan, fucking you through your orgasm as your walls flutter around his length. As you come down from your high, his hips stutter and after a few moments, he lets out a soft groan as he spills himself inside you. 

You loosen the grip of your legs on his waist, hissing at the sensation tugging his still-hard cock slightly out of your abused cunt. You’re stopped by Chrollo’s hand, spread on your stomach, keeping you from moving further. His eyes are closed, a slight frown on his face. 

“Chrollo?” You raise a hand to touch his cheek, running your thumb over his cheekbone and smoothing a soft lock of raven hair away from his eyes. He opens his eyes, a look of frustration evident.

“Damn,” he curses, and starts to move inside you again. Your eyes widen. Apparently, once wasn’t enough to burn out the manipulator’s hatsu. You’re still sensitive from the session you just had with barely any foreplay, and now again? No refractory period? You groan, laying an arm across your eyes dramatically. Chrollo takes your hand, moving your arm away from your face.

“Look at me.” 

You do. He’s going slower this time. He’s still fucking you like it’s a compulsion, but he seems more in control. You take this as a good sign. From his position above you, Chrollo runs a hand down your chest, paying attention to your breasts. He lowers his head to suck at one nipple, then the other. You let out a soft whine when he stops. He pulls you up against him by your hips, and you let out a cry at the depth he hits when he angles into you. Raising your leg to his shoulder, your boss pistons into you, dragging across all the good spots with every thrust. If he was barely present through the haze last time, he is definitely watching your reactions this time. You don’t want to disappoint him. You meet his eyes, the deep grey boring into yours, and lick your lips.

“Come here.” You arch your back, and Chrollo smirks as he leans down to you, pressing your leg against your chest. At this angle, you’re completely at the mercy of his thrusts. He ghosts his lips over yours, teasing the kiss you want so badly. Hovering a few inches above your lips, he lets out a low chuckle, and surprises you by softly murmuring your name.

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while.” His voice is low, and for a second, you think you misheard. Then he kisses you, tongue stroking along your own, a low, satisfied hum vibrating from his throat, and you know he wants this just as much as you. 

He drops your leg from his shoulder, flipping you over on your hands and knees. You look over your shoulder, watching as he slides into you from behind. His hands grip your hips almost painfully, and he withdraws to the tip, snapping his hips to sheath himself inside you once more. The pace he sets isn’t exactly leisurely. He fucks into you like he needs it, and you can’t help but make a noise every time the head of his cock hits your cervix. He leans down over your back, one hand slipping around to rub his clever fingers over your clit. You buck against his hand, and you can feel his chuckle against the back of your neck. He presses his lips against your shoulder as he takes you, rutting into your dripping core as if he didn’t just cum minutes prior. You whimper as you feel yourself approaching release again, and Chrollo angles his hips to hit your G-spot, all the while rubbing your clit.

“Come for me,” he commands, and you obey. You see stars as you come undone around him, arms giving out to leave you face down with your ass ground against him. You moan his name into the mattress, and he strokes a hand over your hip reassuringly. He takes a few shallow thrusts while you recover, dragging his cock across your twitching walls. His hands tighten on your hips, and he pulls you up, speeding up his pace. The overstimulation has you incoherent. You’re moaning and begging, for what, you don’t know. Chrollo uses you to chase his orgasm, finally burying himself deeply within you and painting your walls with warm spurts of white. Your name is on his lips as he comes, so soft you barely hear it. 

Chrollo pulls out of you, finally beginning to soften, and you make a noise at the sensation and sudden emptiness. He lays down beside you, urging you to lay against him. You collapse the rest of the way, breathing still uneven. You look up at Chrollo, and now that the manipulator’s nen has worn off, he appears to be back to normal. He’s a little sweaty, and a little rumpled, but to be fair, you had no way of knowing whether that’s the norm for him after sex. You make a mental note to find out. 

“Danchou, I need a…” What, a towel? A shower? You still can’t quite think straight. Chrollo looks down to where his release is oozing from your battered pussy and grimaces, before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Let me get you a towel.” He grinned when you called him danchou. The two of you definitely need to have a talk, but it can wait. You find yourself a little grateful to the manipulator. Without his interference, who knows how long it would have taken for you to admit your feelings for your boss?


End file.
